


dirty little secret

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cum shot, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Don't Like Don't Read, Masturbation, No Sex, Other, Self-Harm, i guess?, vent fic sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harrison walks in on something he was never meant to see.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	dirty little secret

carson sat on the cold tile floor of his parent's bedroom, overwhelmed from the party that was currently happening across the room from him. the three brothers visited their parents for the holiday's, carson loved them dearly of course but he didn't like all the talking over each other and loud music all at once.

he looked around in the bathroom from his spot until he locked eyes on his dad's shaving kit, he crawled on his knees over to the small kit, opening it and taking a spare blade. surely his dad wouldn't miss just one being gone.

carson took a deep breath, rolling up the sleeve of his hoodie as he sliced into his skin, flinching occasionally from the stinging. blood dripped and pooled in a small area on the floor and carson almost sighed in relief. 

there was a sudden knock on the door that broke carson's peace, then a voice. "carson, are you almost done? i gotta piss." harrison called from the other side of the door.

carson tried to sound as calm as possible, which didn't work well, "give me a second!" he stood on his feet shakily as he walked over to the toilet paper, attempting to clean up the blood from the razor and from the floor. the doorknob jiggled which terrified the youngest brother. 

he threw away the tissue, stuffing it deep into the trash can so he wouldn't cause any alarm, but by the time carson planned on cleaning his wrist, his brother swung open the door. carson quickly tugged down his the sleeve of his jacket, nervously smiling at his older brother.

"what took you so fuckin' long?" harrison murmured, walking over to the toliet and unzipping his pants. he took his cock out from his boxers and used the bathroom as he said he had to. carson felt frozen in place, terrified that harrison would find out his "little secret". he's kept it hidden since he was seventeen, he didn't need to get caught now.

harrison flushed the toliet and situated himself before zipping up his pants, he turned around and raised his eyebrows at his baby brother. "is that blood on your sleeve?"

carson could feel his heart drop, he turned his arm around and looked down at his right sleeve, dark, wet like patches stained the grey fabric. he cursed himself for not wearing something darker.

"did you hurt yourself?" harrison questioned, stepping closer to carson, who stepped back. "i'm okay, i promise, harry."

"if you were okay you'd let me see your arm, did gracie scratch you?" another step closer and another step back for carson. carson shook his head no, not wanting to blame gracie and get the poor dog in trouble for his own actions. 

"did jackson scratch you?" harrison trapped him against a wall, carson looked up at the taller brother, shaking his head no once again. harrison rolled his eyes, he then grabbed carson's arm and pulled the sleeve down. blood ran down carson's arm from the deep cuts that he made.

"did you do this to yourself?" harrison whispered. carson shut his eyes, nodding his head. his secret was out, harrison was going to tell jackson and their parents and they're all going to think he's crazy.

"please don't tell mom and dad." carson pleaded, looking absolutely broken and scared. harrison only smiled, letting go of carson's arm.

"what's in it for me?"

"anything!, just.. please don't tell." 

the room was quiet other than the sound of music coming from outside the room, harrison looked down at carson, who looked up at him nervously trembling. _he really was that determined not to let anyone find out huh?_

harrison unzipped his pants, holding his cock in his hand. carson's eyes widened in shock. "w-what are you doing?"

"you don't want me to tell, right?"

carson quietly nodded his head.

"then shut up and hold out your arm." harrison replied bluntly, watching carson do as he was told. harrison began pumping his shaft over carson's arm.

carson felt sick watching his brother jerk off over him, he didn't know what to do other than close his eyes and try to imagine himself in any other situation. 

harrison moaned, pumping himself quickly, but not fast enough to tip himself over the edge. he wanted to drag this out as long as he could, finding sick pleasure in torturing his brother in this way. "you're a freak, you know that right?" 

carson opened his eyes, looking up at his brother. he frowned, hurt by harrison's words. "i-i'm not.."

harrison chuckled, which broke out into a breathy moan. "what kind of normal person cuts themselves?" the older brother grunted. "no wonder you're the family disappointment."

"shut up." carson's voice wavered, trying his hardest not to let harrison win in trying to make him cry but it was a losing battle.

"f-fuck," harrison swore under his breath before continuing. "don't deny it, you're just an embarrassment to us all. no one would miss you if you died, not mom, dad, jackson, matt or ryan, and especially not me."

tears rolled down carson's cheeks as his body shook again, he sobbed, looking down at his feet as harrison continued to moan and degrade him more until the torture was finally over. harrison swore again as his cum spurted onto carson's cuts, stinging them as it seep into his wounds.

harrison lazily smiled, making sure to milk out all his cum onto carson's wrist before grabbing a handful of tissues and cleaning up the lingering cum on his cock. he adjusted himself back into his boxers and zipped up his jeans then leaned down and kissed the top of the younger brother's head as he walked towards the door. "don't take long baby bro, everyone's wondering where you went."

and just like that, carson was alone in the bathroom again. he walked over to the sink, holding his wrist under the cold water and watching the mixture of cum and blood wash down the drain. he cried as he turned off the faucet, drying off his wrist and bandaging the area. he rolled up his sleeve to hide the now dried blood, carson wiped away his tears as he walked to the door, pulling off his best fake smile as he rejoined the party outside. 


End file.
